evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Petrelli
Peter Petrelli D. O. B: '''23rd January, 1979 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''In a relationship. ' '''Last Known Location: 'New York City, NY 'Occupation: '''Paramedic '''Power (If DNA Alternate): 'Empathic Mimicry Personality A good guy's good guy, Peter has always tried to do the right thing. It didn't always matter if it was the logical thing, the most ambitious thing, or the thing that other people told him was best. As long as it was the right thing to do, according to his own moral compass. His altruistic personality and empathy for his fellow man manifests itself in almost every element of his life, most particularly in the shape of his job as a paramedic, and his ability of Empathic Mimicry. It's in his nature to look for a good side of a person before finding the bad, to look for reasonable explanations where other might find harsh judgement. There are times when his best intentions can be taken advantage of by others. At times, he has been manipulated by those who have managed to convince him that their intentions are for the greater good, pushing him to do things that he would otherwise never do. His kind heart has left him with a sense of naivety at times. As he has grown older, though, and seen some of the darker secrets that the world has to offer, some of his naive beliefs have gradually began to disintegrate. Like all people, he is not without flaws. A man who burns hot rather than cold, his emotions have at times been known to cloud his judgement. He holds his own values of goodness and honesty so high that he often finds it difficult to forgive those who have wronged him, particularly those who he feels have betrayed him in some way. Although not quick to anger, when he does get worked up enough, he has one hell of a temper. Sometimes it is those who offer the most light to those around them who find themselves struggling inwardly with darkness. By all accounts, Peter is loyal to those he cares about, fiercely loyal. He would do anything for those who he holds dear, whether it be his family, friends, or a romantic interest. When the well being of someone that he cares about is in danger, there is no stone that he would leave unturned, no rule that he would not bend, no measure that he would not take. History. Family Relations: *Nathan Petrelli - Brother, Vice President of the United States *Angela Petrelli - Mother, Company Founder *Arthur Petrelli - Father (Deceased), Genocidal Madman *Claire Bennet - Estranged Niece *Anastasia Petrelli -'' Future Daughter'' Other Significant People: *Jane Utterback - Girlfriend, Artist *Noah Bennet - Occasional Ally / Friend, Company Agent *Hiro Nakamura - Friend *Ando Masahashi - Friend, Deceased *Victor Javert - Friend, Writer *Matt Parkman - Friend, Cop *Mohinder Suresh - Friend, Scientist *Sylar - Hated Enemy, Serial Killer *Adam Monroe - Enemy (Deceased) *Adara Summers - Friend, Former Enemy, Deceased *Daphne Millbrook - Acquaintance, Thief *Liam Javert - New Acquaintance *Dahlia D'Angelo - New Acquaintance *Emma Coolidge'' - Friend, Colleague, Doctor '' Story To Date: Born December 23rd, 1979, Peter Petrelli is the son of Arthur and Angela Petrelli. Whilst his older brother Nathan, with his ambition and charisma, was always seen as most likely to succeed by his parents, they did not always hold the same view for their younger son. Peter, they thought, was something of a romantic, a dreamer, who thought of himself as having some sort of great destiny. His relationship with his father in particular had never been great, as he felt as though his father favored Nathan and viewed him as little more than a disappointment. Not knowing what his true calling was, but knowing that it was out there, waiting to be found, Peter found work as a hospice nurse. The job was a natural fit for his caring personality. He became especially close to Charles Deveaux, the first special whom he came into contact with. So close was their relationship that Charles told Peter at one point that he was 'like a son' to him, and Peter returned this affection in his own way. He became friends with Simone Deveaux during this time, who appreciated the care that he gave her father. As a result of his contact with Charles, who had the telepathic ability to influence the dreams of others, Peter began to have dreams in which he could fly. The dreams were so realistic that he gradually began to believe that the great destiny that he'd been looking for was finally in reach, that he was special. The belief became so strong that he even went to his brother, busy with his campaign to represent New York City in the House of Representatives, and told him about the dreams. Nathan, who himself could fly, tried to dissuade Peter and waved off his dreams as little more than childish fantasy. Disheartened that his brother was treating him in the same way that his father always had, Peter nevertheless continued to hold the belief that he could fly. A chance encounter with Mohinder Suresh, at the time a taxi cab driver, and their discussion about evolution only served to further root this belief in his mind. Meeting Isaac Mendez, whom Simone had told him could 'paint the future', and seeing a picture of himself apparently flying off a roof top, started to make up his mind. Things finally came to a head when he decided that the only way to find out sure was to test himself. Climbing to the top of an apartment building, he invited his brother to come and witness the 'proof' that he could fly. When he finally brought himself to jump, however, he found himself falling to his death, only to be saved just in time by Nathan, who revealed that he could fly. After being accidentally dropped by Nathan, Peter was left with minor injuries and awoke in hospital with his brother there waiting for him. Nathan would deny that he had flew, however, saying that Peter had simply jumped. His mother's revelation that her father had been mentally unstable and potentially suicidal in the time leading up to his death made him start to wonder whether he was going crazy. Deciding that he would discover the truth once and for all, he returned to the same building that he had jumped off previously, summoning Nathan to reveal what had really happened once and for all, otherwise he would jump. Nathan ultimately confessed that he had indeed flew, and would then point out that Peter himself was walking in air during the climax of their conversation, proving that they could both fly. Afterwards, Peter's attempts at mastering flight would only end in failure. Frustrated, and receiving no help from Nathan who he would later fall out with at a fund raising event after Nathan claimed that Peter had tried to kill himself, even going as far as to punch his older sibling in the face, he decided to seek out the help of the author of Evolution Activated, Chandra Suresh. He gave up his job at the hospice, deciding that he was meant for something more than 'trying to save one life at a time'. After being tipped off by Nathan about Mohinder, Peter went to visit Chandra's son, who he had been misled to believe was in fact Chandra himself. There, Peter convinced Mohinder that he had evolved to possess an ability, believing that he could copy other peoples powers. Wanting to see Peter's power in action, the pair ventured to Isaac's apartment to see if Peter could replicate his ability to paint precognitive pictures, but were denied entry due to Isaac being in a heroin induced precognitive trance. On the way back in the subway, the moment that would really get things set in motion happened: time froze, and a Japanese man that Peter would later know as Hiro Nakamura appeared, imploring Peter to 'save the cheerleader, save the world'. Eventually getting in touch with Isaac again, he convinced the artist that the pair had to work together if they were to stop the dreaded picture of New York being engulfed by nuclear flame from coming to life. Peter was able to copy Isaac's power and used it to finish one of Isaac's paintings: a painting that showed a cheerleader with the top of her head cut off by a tall, shadowy man with a baseball cap. Realizing this was the cheerleader who needed to be saved, Peter eventually managed to track Claire Bennet down to Odessa, Texas. There, he would indeed succeed in saving her from Sylar, falling from a great height in the process and breaking bones that would have been fatal to any normal human. Thankfully he'd managed to replicate Claire's power, however, and quickly healed from his injuries. He was then arrested by the police due to the fact that he was covered in blood despite being uninjured. After meeting with Matt Parkman and subsequently replicating his ability, he was eventually set free thanks to Nathan pulling a few strings. Outside the sheriff's department, Peter collapses and has a vision of himself bursting into red flames and exploding in the middle of the city. Peter meets the invisible Claude Rains, who helps Peter discover that he can access the powers he has absorbed by thinking of the person from whom he absorbed the ability. But their progress in Peter's training is stopped when Bennet comes after them. Later, Peter visits Isaac's loft again, and confronts the painter about his association with Mr. Bennet. A fight ensues, and Simone is accidentally shot. Then, Peter visits Mohinder's apartment, but is confronted by Sylar, who begins to cut off the top of Peter's head. However, Peter heals his wound, fights Sylar, and "dies" when struck with a shard of glass in his brain. He revives when Claire removes the shard. At Kirby Plaza, Peter absorbs Ted's power, and has difficulty controlling it. Peter has a seemingly final confrontation with Sylar. They trade blows, and Peter's hands begin to glow dangerously. He tells Claire to shoot him, but Nathan descends from the sky, picks up his brother, and flies away into the sky where Peter explodes. After that, Peter laid low for awhile. He spent most of his time reading, and avoiding others for the most part. His family tried to talk with him a couple of times, but he remained aloof. One day while he was at a Border's, doodling to pass the time, he was attacked by a strange woman with the ability to control her bones. A small fight ensued, with several others getting involved, before it ended. The woman accused Peter of being a future bane of the planet. He didn't believe her, but seeing her thoughts and the visions of what was to come, he learned it was the truth. But not only that, she was also his daughter. The group then teleported to the Petrelli mansion, where they discussed the matter. A while later, Peter discovered a purse in his home that had been left behind by one of the people. A woman named Jane Utterback. He went to her apartment, where they were officially introduced, to return the purse to her. They began talking and discovered that they had both known Simone Deveaux. They chatted some more and Jane showed him some of her paintings. On a whim, they then decided to go ice skating because Jane thought it was a crime he had never done so before. Later, Peter was going to visit Jane again when he discovered she was not alone. She was being held at gun point by a woman named Adara. Peter teleported Jane out of there, and then she hid out at his apartment. She stayed with him for several months and over that time the two began to develop romantic feelings for each other. While out on a date at Coney Island, Jane was suddenly shot. Peter used his blood to save her. Adara made herself known, and was acting like a lunatic. She begged for peace and attempted to kill herself. Peter stopped her from doing this, and using his telepathy he discovered the problem. Adara had become mentally unbalanced and she begged Peter to close off that part of her mind and he did so. Not too long after, Peter discovered Jane had been kidnapped by Sylar and brought to his once believed to be dead father, Arthur Petrelli. In an attempt to rescue Jane, Peter stormed Pinehearst looking for her. His father stripped him of his ability though, and locked him up. A now reformed Adara freed him, and Peter injected himself with a formula that granted powers. He gained what he had before, and together along with group of others they went after Arthur. Arthur was defeated and Jane rescued. Peter began to notice a slight glitch with his powers. He was having more difficulty using them, and they sometimes activated at random moments. Life seemed to be getting back to normal other then that though. He was still with Jane and only loved her more with every day that passed. Unfortunately, it wasn't to last. They were both attacked and while he managed to make sure Jane got away, he himself was captured. After an interesting turn of events, Adara and Jane rescued Peter and he escaped from his captives. He tried hard to make sense of everything that happened and, like always, stopped at nothing to do the right thing. But within him lived something far more dangerous than his own ambitions to be a hero. When Peter killed his father years before, Arthur Petrelli transferred his consciousness into his son's mind. For years it lay dormant, gaining strength while Peter slept, but soon the mind of Arthur began to take over Peter's mind while he was awake. Peter thought himself going insane. Jane did, too. She watched as he withdrew into himself to the point at which she could take it no more. Jane announced she was pregnant to Peter in March of 2013. When his response was to get away from him, Jane did just that. Peter thought he was protecting Jane and the baby from himself and the monster he couldn't fight that grew within him. After Jane left, Peter withdrew even further into himself and would have succumbed to his inner demon except that one afternoon Matt Parkman came to ask for his help. While Peter wallowed in his misery, the President of the United States had been kidnapped by the Company. Angela, believing something amiss with Rebecca Hudson and that she was part of Nemesis in some way, took the President and hid her in Texas at a secret location beyond the Texas Cardboard Company (TCE) headquarters. When police had stormed TCE and dismantled it, calling his mother an associate of terrorist and named Noah Bennet as a collaborator with Yomin Breise, they found hundreds of imprisoned people - and released them. The President wasn't one of them, so Matt Parkman went to get Peter to help him break out President Hudson - but the state in which he found him was deplorable. Peter sat curled in a corner of his unused apartment, succumbing to depression and starvation while he battled in his mind to fight Arthur. Matt reached into his mind and aided Peter in casting Arthur's consciousness aside, destroying the last vestige of hope for the dead man to remain influential in this world and freeing Peter. Peter, in gratefulness, helped Matt rescue the President from her bonds. He was too distracted by his recent ordeal to notice the woman for who she was (a Special like them), and teleported her home without questioning why his own mother thought she needed to be locked up. Later Parkman and Peter may well come to regret that. Peter's mind shifted more toward his healing after this. Yet the greatest healing of all was his reconciling with Jane. Peter felt he couldn't do that until he was a whole person again. So he left NYC in search of himself. What he expected to take weeks took months. At first he just need some time to clear his head, but days passed and every day he found himself longing for Jane. Feeling like it had all been taken away because of the power he had, Peter determined to find a way to rid himself of his powers. But when he finally figured out he couldn't simply wish them away or otherwise, Peter went to the only person he could think of with some possible perspective: Hiro Nakamura. Hiro helped Peter realize that he was in control of his own destiny. Here was his chance to have a family and he was going to miss it simply because he feared he couldn't control the very thing that had transformed him into the man he was today. He would find a way to keep the future from happening that his yet unborn daughter warned him of - the one where he became an intolerant monster and terrorized the world. Recent Developments Jane gave birth to their daughter in October 2013. Peter was with her, reconciling just in time. Since then he has determined to keep his head on straight. He hopes the echoes of his father in his head were the reason for the terrible future he was warned of, but Peter remains vigilant. He will do whatever it takes to ensure he doesn't become the monster his daughter would one day loathe. Miscellaneous Theme Songs: *Superman by Five For Fighting *Kryptonite by Three Doors Down *If I Could Be Like That by Three Doors Down *Heroes by Shinedown *A Real Hero by College feat. Electric Youth Trackers: *Peter's Powers *Peter's Thread Tracker Category:Canons